


Getting well

by Jadzia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, I love both the boys, M/M, Season Finale coda, s06e25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia/pseuds/Jadzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like every McDanno fan in this world I loved the finale up until the last two minutes...<br/>But you know how our boys are... that can tell each other anything because their love is so deep nothing can ever question it and they know it.<br/>So what happened next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting well

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story and I actualy wrote and English is not my first language...  
> My partner in McDanno crimes [erienne]() beta-read it, if you find any mistakes I probably forgot some of her corection by the way :D

\- 14 days after the transplant -

 

Home, finally. Danny thanked Chin for driving him home from the hospital but didn't invite him to come inside because really he needed a little 'me-time', alone, luckily the older man didn't even try to follow him inside.

Danny was tired, because of what his body went through and fourteen days of staying at the hospital which were exhausting, with the visiting hours dedicated to the 'Church of St. McGarrett'...

He knew they were trying to cheer him up, telling him everything was going to be all right and back to normal in no time. But also he had the feeling all their Ohana had a distorted image of Steve: he was not indestructible at all and this time he really has been too much near death for Danny’s liking and no one jumps back like nothing happened from such an experience, not even Steve.

Danny knew it and saw the way Steve was trying to show how he was sure of his recovery, that his life would go on like nothing changed. The truth was Steve was scared, and in pure McGarrett-style he was hiding behind a wall, that same wall his family and then the Navy made him build in the first place.

Even more, Danny saw it in the way Steve treated him in those two weeks, lessening what Danny has done for his partner, you know,  like vital organs weren't so... Vital. Looking like a ‘giant ingrate’ in the eyes of the rest of the world, damn, even in Danny’s own eyes, at times, when  exhaustion, pain, fear had the best of Danny.

Anyway, what he needed now was to get some rest and some peace at home so he can be relatively OK in a couple of days when Steve was going to be released from the hospital too, because there was no way he wouldn't be there to bring his partner home (ok, he wouldn't be able to drive but what's new? He'd ask Jerry to be their chauffeur) and make sure that goof will take care of himself properly, because for as infuriating as Steve could be in so many ways he deserved health, peace and happiness and Danny was going to make sure Steve had them... Lost in his thoughts he went to the door and opened it automatically, once inside he found himself with his mouth hanging open… now this was unexpected….

*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
